Franklin's Magic Christmas
Brenda Clark Betty Quan |release=November 6, 2001 |runtime=53 minutes |available=VHS DVD Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video YouTube}} is the second Franklin movie, which is spin-off from Family's developed-for-television show, which is based on the characters from the illustrated book series, released directly to video in the U.S. on November 6, 2001. Synopsis Franklin and his little sister, Harriet (introduced in the previous film, Franklin and the Green Knight), are planning to visit their grandparents at Faraway Farm. He immediately becomes annoyed with her when she throws a snowball, causing him to drop a large pile of presents. Bear and his little sister, Beatrice, come, and Franklin accidentally forgets his favorite stuffed toy, Sam, at home. He thinks that Harriet dumped him in the snow on purpose, and is still annoyed with her when they get to Faraway Farm and it's revealed that they will be sleeping in the same room. Later, his grandmother tells a strange story about a reindeer. She admits that she might have imagined it as his father takes a family portrait, in which he gives a sad look. Grandma sends him to bed, and shows him the constellation Sirius outside. The next day, as Franklin feeds the chickens, Grandma lets him in on a little surprise--she is fixing up an old sleigh for Grandpa. He decides to help, and she introduces him to the Collies, who collect the polish. That night there is an ice storm which causes a blackout, and while Franklin is checking the closet for candles, he comes across the bell from Grandma's story, revealing that she was not imagining it after all. Franklin shows the bell to Grandma the next morning (Christmas Eve), and suggests they use it for Grandpa's sleigh. She has Harriet help with it, but spills the beans at lunch (fortunately he wasn't there). Later, as Franklin and Harriet work on it, the latter rings the bell, and, just like in Grandma's story, a reindeer appears. He runs to the house to tell her, distracting Grandpa, making him slip on a puddle of ice, and break his leg. Franklin decides to use the sleigh to go and find Dr. Bear in Woodland, when he discovers that Harriet has come along, having hidden in the back. The horse, Rosie, is just as surprised, and runs away. He is furious, but then sees that Harriet brought the bell. They ring it, and this time two reindeer come, one with a bell exactly like the one he has. He realizes that it must belong to the other one, which is why he comes when somebody rings it. With it back, the original reindeer creates a harness seemingly out of nowhere. As they soar above the clouds he sees Sirius, and he and Harriet sing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". They soon get back with Dr. Bear, who puts a cast on Grandpa's leg. She also brings Franklin Sam, which Bear got from the very beginning. That night, Franklin and Harriet see Santa Claus out the window. The film ends with them saying "Merry Christmas" to each other. Voice cast Parents guide The Feature Films for Families-distributed VHS & DVD release has four special-related questions that you can discuss with your family #Franklin is worried that Harriet left Sam back home . Why should you forgive others for their mistakes? #When the blackout occurred in the ice storm , Franklin's grandparents had extra candles in the attic. How can you help your family prepare for a disaster? #After the ice storm is over on Christmas Eve morning, Franklin's parents go check on the Collies. Why it is important for you to watch out for your neighbors? #Franklin takes the sleigh, with Harriet secretly hidden, and gets stranded in a snowstorm, when Rosie is disconnected and runs off . Why it is important to always let someone know where you're going? Edits *On later prints from 2004, only the closing Nelvana logo is replaced with that logo, as seen on The Backyardigans. *On the 2019 print on Treehouse Direct YouTube channel, the opening "Nelvana Limited" credit is replaced with the opening Treehouse ID, and the closing credits is entirely plastered with the layer Nelvana logo. External link * See also *"Franklin's School Play" *"Franklin's Christmas Gift" *''Franklin and Friends'': "Franklin's Christmas Spirit" Category:2001 releases Category:Nelvana Category:Canadian Christmas Specials Category:Feature Films for Families Category:Originally aired on Family Channel (Canada) Category:Movies Category:Films and specials based on books